This application relates to hockey sticks and in particular to the stick used by goalkeepers. One of the problems facing goalkeepers during hockey games is the rebounding of the puck from the blade and sometimes the widened shaft portion of the goalie's stick. Many goals are scored from the rebound or deflection made from the original shot. Goalkeepers attempt to cushion the contact of the puck against the stick so that they can trap the puck with their glove and thereby control the direction which the puck will subsequently take. However, sometimes a shot on the net will occur so fast that the goalie does not have time to place himself in a position where he can effectively cushion the drive. As a result, the goalkeeper may stop the original drive of the puck with the blade or widened shaft portion of his stick to prevent the original shot from going into the net but the puck may rebound or deflect out to the same or another shooter who will subsequently put the puck behind the goalkeeper.